1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging including a container and a lid, both of which are made of a material which is suitable for injection moulding, the lid being sealable to the container, and wherein the lid includes an elevated portion for abutment on the upper edge of the container. The invention further relates to a method of sealing the packaging.
2. The Prior Art
Packagings are known wherein a lid can be sealed to a container. In particular, when the packaging is used as sales presentation packaging for foodstuffs, it is important to know whether such seal has been broken.
Therefore the seal serves several purposes. It may be for instance to ensure that the matter contained in the packaging does not fall or seep out; to ensure that the matter is not exposed to the influence of any harmful substances, which may, in the context of foodstuffs, be oxygen that initiates a putrefactive process; or it may be to enable the consumer to ascertain, in an easy and clear manner, whether the packaging has been opened, that is in order words to ensure that the product contained in the packaging has not been tampered with and is as fresh as possible.
The breaking of such seal may take place intentionally or unintentionally. Intentional breaking of the seal of a non-purchased item cannot be avoided by safety measures, but it can be made as obvious to the consumer as possible to see whether the seal on a commodity has been broken.
Unintentional breaking of the seal is not a deliberate act, but may in many cases be due to inexpedient configuration of the packaging.
It applies to many known packagings that the lid protrudes beyond the subjacent container, whereby, in scenarios where the packaging is stacked closely or is being transported, the seals come into close with each other in such a manner as to cause the seal to be broken unintentionally.
By packagings as such it is important that one is able to see what it contains, i.e what product is being sold. Therefore there is often some kind of label on the packaging. In order to avoid damaging the label during handling, the label is advantageously moulded integrally (In Mould Labelling, IML), rather than the label being subsequently attached by gluing.